The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
A cataract is a clouding of the lens in the eye that affects vision. It is caused by proteins in the lens clumping together and preventing light from passing through. The exact cause of clumping is unknown. Researchers suspect that there are several causes of cataract, including smoking, drinking, diabetes, and ultraviolet sunlight. Or, it may be that the protein in the lens just changes from the wear and tear it takes over the years. Currently, surgery is the only effective treatment for cataract by removing the cloudy lens and replacing it with an artificial lens. However, as with any surgery, cataract surgery poses significant risks, including infection and bleeding.
Thus, there is still a need for a non-surgical treatment option for cataract.